1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus and a recording system incorporating the same, both of which are applicable to a recording section or an optical system adapted for use in a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile or the like.
2. Related Background Art
With the rapid evolution of the information industry, a variety of information processing systems have been developed in recent years and developments have also been made based on the concept of a recording system suitable for use with respective types of information processing systems.
It has heretofore been necessary that such a recording system be arranged to illuminate an elongated, extremely narrow area with light having a plurality of different spectral characteristics in a high-speed switched-over manner. In this case, however, it is difficult to illuminate such an extremely narrow area while illuminating light is being switched over between a plurality of wavelengths at high speeds, and this imposes limitatons on any increase in image recording speed